A Fanfic Of A Fanfic
by kyuubiqueen
Summary: Based on snow-kitty231's fanfiction, Thanks For The Memories... it's really good! Read it! Go into her profile, and you can find out who Vira is. :D Plot: It’s a nice day…but will it end well after Vincent and Vira both stumble on Cloud and Reno’s stash?


Dedicated to dear snow-kitty231…

_Based on snow-kitty231's fanfiction, **Thanks For The Memories** ... it's really good! Read it! And you must! Otherwise you will not get this story one bit. Well, you wont know who one of the main characters are...at least. You'll know who the others are. Hah._

**_Chapter:_** One

**_Title:_** A New Day

_**Characters: **_Vincent Valentine, Vira, Reno, Cloud Strife, a dancing pigeon, and other nice FFVII people

_**Plot:**_ It's a nice day…but will it end well after Vincent and Vira both stumble on Cloud and Reno's stash?

**_By: _**Lozzieh & -kyuubiqueen-  
...well...chapter one anyways...

* * *

One fine day, Vira walked down a road. Distracted by an odd dancing pigeon, she walked into a poll.

"_Vira!" From far away she heard a distant voice. "Vira-" _"STAY AWAY GRIM! I AIN'T READY TO DIE YET-oh, Vincent…it's you…" Finally coming to her senses, she got up. "Are you all right Vira?" Vincent asked her, expressionless. "You look tired." "I'm fine Vincent," she assured him, with slight attitude. "Just bumped my head." Vincent and Vira both started to walk back home, when they suddenly were distracted by an odd dancing pigeon, and both walked into a wall.

Vincent was the first to come too. They were lying on separate beds in a dimly lit room. Vira was lying on the opposite bed, looking very peaceful. It made him smile slightly…emo like. "Finally awake, are you?" This sudden voice made Vincent jump and reach for his gun. "Whoa, hold up buddy. It's just me, Reno." Vincent took his normal hand off the hilt of his gun, and un-clenched his clawed one. "Reno…" He remembered Reno. He was that wanker, who's just a gay version of that sexy Axel. "Where's Rude?" he asked, fighting the urge to shoot him in the head because of his gayness and not as cool hair. "I'm pretty sure Rude's in the hospital or dead. When we found you and brought the both of you back, he got distracted by an odd dancing pigeon and fell of a cliff." "I see…" the hot emo nut replied. "Well, I can't stay," Reno went on. "Lot's of stuff to be doing…shooting pigeons and stuff…" he glanced over at Vira. "You can look after her. I called up Cloud and the others. They should be here by the time she wakes up. Cloud knows his way here…he keeps some stuff here and stays now and then." He pointed to two bottles. "I found them in the cupboard. Cloud keeps some pain killers and so do I…and other stuff…" he mentioned looking kind of shifty. "We don't label them. But they seem to be pain killers, so you guys can take some for your heads. You must have hit them pretty hard on that wall…bloody pigeons," and with that he walked into the door hitting his head and collapsed.

Vincent took the bottle on his side. "Just as the shit head said…no labels." The other bottle can be for Vira, Vincent thought, pushing it to the other side of the bedside table. While she's sleeping I guess I could take one for my head…it's killing me. Vincent opened the bottle and shook a few tablets into his hand. Swallowing a fair amount, he sat, deciding to stare at the ceiling. The light's going blurry…is that a side effect? He thought. Then Vincent started to feel strange. Not like he's ever felt before. He got up off the bed and awkwardly walked/hobbled to the wardrobe.

Vira opened her eyes. Strange noises filled the room, but this didn't bother her. All she saw was the bottle of pain killers for her aching head, so she grabbed them and pored a bunch into her mouth. That should do the trick, she thought, as she chewed the horrible tasting tablets…or were they so horrible? Actually…they tasted quite…sweet. She took a bunch more, and then the strange noise finally got to her. Getting out of the bed she was in, she looked on the floor. Strewn across it was the bottle of pain killers, Reno, and many deranged costumes that included a cowboy hat, a tutu, ballet shoes, and a space helmet. What most surprised her was the source of the noise. Vincent was wearing a scuba diving outfit and was making swimming motions on the floor. "Bluupbluupbluup…" So that was what it was…Vira thought. And what the heck is that red head dweeb doing on the floor? He is so…not cool. "Ugh…" All of a sudden, Vira started to feel really strange. Her eye sight started to spin, and her fingers started to twitch. "Wh-what-at-s-hap-ppen-ening-t-to-m-me?" Vira stuttered. Why am I speaking so fast and un-controlable? She thought. She felt exhilarated. She needed to burn off this extra energy that she was gaining by the second. Twitching, her gaze jumped over to one of the walls. A…window? Smiling, she skipped over to it.

* * *

**_To be continued_** when I can be bothered to type it!

_**Preview of Chapter Two:  
**__What will happen when Cloud and the others turn up? What will they think of the 'Hot Emo' acting like a two year old non emo person? Does Cloud have a secret that the others do not know? Will Reno ever wake up? Did Rude really die? Or did he become leader of the 'OoODPs'? Well, I guess you'll have to find that out NEXT TIME in 'A Fanfic of a Fanfic'!  
_By Lozzieh & -kyuubiqueen- ** ©**

**_Definition of 'OoODPs':_** Organization of Odd Dancing Pigeons … poor Rude … what has he gotten himself into?

**_Pronounced:_** Triple oh – dee – pee – ess


End file.
